


Similarity

by MamzelleSouris



Series: Growing up Decepticon [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arguements, Gen, Prowl and Ironhide being amused, Ratchet stirring things, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: They are really VERY alike.





	Similarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheerfullyMorbid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyMorbid/gifts).



> This is CheerfullyMorbid's fault, she suggested how funny it would be if someone pointed out to the twins and the seekers how alike they were. This is the result.
> 
> I hope it gives people a chuckle.
> 
> Happy First of May everyone!

Two pairs of cold blue optics glared a two pairs of heated red ones. The red optics glared back and nasal plating scrunched in irritation.

To the observing Autobots, it looked like nothing so much as four Earth felines engaged in a staring contest with their fur fluffed up. Sunstreaker was even growling slightly in irritation. 

Ratchet was very determinedly not laughing. Ironhide was watching carefully, ready to physically separate the seekers and the twins if it became necessary, and Prowl was outwardly as impassive as usual (although his fellow Autobots could feel his amusement).

Skywarp was hissing softly, squaring his shoulders and spreading his wings to make himself look big and intimidating. Thundercracker was wearing an expression of supercilious dislike, contriving to give the impression that the twins were beneath his notice.

The fact that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s expressions and posture almost perfectly mirrored the two seekers was what amused the three older Autobots.

Finding the situation too funny to resist, Ratchet decided to stir things a little.

“Four peas in a pod, as the humans would say.”

There was a pause as all four searched their data banks to understand the reference, and a near simultaneous explosion of wrath when they found it. They all rounded on the medic indignantly, an cacophony of complaints about how they were nothing like those stupid seekers/grabby twins (and more than a few curses from Skywarp and Sunstreaker) filled the air. Peds were stamped and servos gesticulated wildly.

Ratchet succumbed to laughter. The combined indignation of four young mechs protesting frantically that they were NOTHING like that yellow maniac\flying blue brick\red idiot\black lunatic was too much for his composure. Ironhide had a broad grin and even Prowl was smiling slightly.

The four subsided, fields bewildered and expressions confused. A tantrum like that would usually earn a reprimand from their superior officers at the least.

“Ya’all are cute, though.”

There was another explosion of ire. 

“You had to wind them up, didn’t you?”

“Yep!”

“You’re quite right though…” The four shouting youngsters quieted slightly. “They are cute.”

The twins stormed off, out of the medbay. Skywarp and Thundercracker, not being allowed to leave, threw themselves onto a berth and sulked.

::Tell me one of you caught that?::

::Of course. The four of them are so much alike it’s scary.::

::You won’t get them to admit it, though.::

::Primus forbid!::


End file.
